nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Nana Penderghast
Nana Penderghast is a female human NPC in the Emeron campaign. Summary Nana Penderghast is the mother of Walter Penderghast and the grandmother of Froderik Penderghast. Background Ethel "Nana" Penderghast was born in Emeron City. Tough, spirited and no nonsense she was wild in her younger years, running with some tough crowds. In her late 20s she fell pregnant and after having Walter settled down to raise him. She spent her life mostly as a homemaker and working a variety jobs over the years to support herself and her son. She managed to scrape together enough money to get Walter and apprenticeship as a bookbinder, which suited his scholarly sensibilities as well as she could manage to provide for. History On the 22nd of Griffon there was a massive explosion at Strade Hall caused when a trio of individuals summoned, bound and destroyed the avatar of Yotia. Unbeknownst to Ethel this would have a massive effect on the life of her family. One of the pieces of Yotia's spirit lodged into the soul of Walter and transported him and six others who were now linked together to the nearby estate of Nuqwell. There were those out there who wished to snuff out these last vestiges of Yotia's avatar and they began to actively hunt Walter and the rest of the Joined of Yotia. Ignorant of this, Walter and the Joined of Yotia came to Emeron City to seek the assistance of Jon Sumnim and Jaymes Chickwood, both professors at the Emeron Wizard's College that he knew because Froderik had been a student there. While Walter and the Joined waited for the professor's findings, they were attacked in the Penderghast home by mysterious agents seeking them. The Joined barely managed to get away. Within a day or so a large contingent of the city watch invaded the Penderghast home and arrested everyone there, including Ethel. She and the rest of her family were locked in Castle Finarte and had no idea where Walter had gone or if he was safe. Eventually the family was able to surmise that they had not managed to capture Walter and were holding the rest of the family to try to flush him out of hiding. Rescue On the 25th of Lion rescue came in the form of Froderik. He had evidently suffered a similar situation as Walter, though with a piece of Vesper's spirit rather than Yotia's. Regardless, those joined to Froderik and those Joined to Walter and combined forces and staged a jailbreak, freeing the Penderghasts from the dungeons of Castle Finarte. They fled the castle thorough a secret entrance to the sewers and regrouped in the Hemlock Tops Forest. Froderik revealed that sanctuary had been arranged for the Penderghasts in the Thorgain Kingdom and that travel had been arranged. Ethel understood that Froderik could not come with them, and she wished him well, hoping that he would punish those who had messed with her family since she'd grown too old to do it herself. In the Thorgain Kingdom Nana, along with the rest of the Penderghasts and the Joined of Yotia were smuggled to the Kingdom of Thorgain by Trista Ravenlark, who had arranged sanctuary in the capital with Martok Stonecutter, a high ranking priest of Clangeddin. While there, a pair of dwarven assassins attempted to attack the Joined in the middle of the night. Pherey Biggsby and Archibald Penderghast fought the attackers off while the others sounded the alarm. With the church roused, the priests of Clangeddin quickly found and killed the attackers before they were able to leave church grounds. Martok launched an immediate investigation, which the Joined of Yotia and some of the Penderghasts assisted with. Nana primarily served to offer wisdom and insights on the clues found, but was among the first to point out that the tattoos on the victims indicated they were part of a criminal organization. The assailants, as Nana had predicted, turned out to be lowlife thugs and criminals hired hastily by a go-between. It took several days of running down leads in the less savory parts of Thorgain City before the cuplrit was revealed: Dulmor Earthmantle, an adviser to Thane King Farim Ironbreaker himself. Martok took the intelligence to the Crown and the king ordered Dulmor's immediate arrest, however the he manged to slip away before the authorities closed in on him, seeming to vanish overnight. It was only weeks later when the Joined of Vesper came to Thorgain City with the real Dulmor Earthmantle that it was realized the true culprit was a Spider Person impostor who had been serving in the Royal Court for decades. Personality and Appearance Nana (as Ethel urges everyone to call her) is very sharp, gender expectations and life as a commoner kept her as a mother and homemaker more than anything else. She’s very smart it is easy to see where Walter and Froderik get their intelligence. She is a feisty old woman who doles out wisdom and wit in a blunt, yet endearing fashion. If she gets worked up she can (and will) swear like a sailor. Nana is a tiny 4’9” and 91 lbs but decently healthy in spite of her aged and shrunken body. She has grey hair and brown eyes. Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:NPCs